


Colors of beginning to end

by Irish_Cupcake



Series: Colors From Beginning to End [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, hhaaaahaaaahahaha, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka hated black, but loved green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of beginning to end

      Haruka hated black. Black was what came after a movie. Black was when you closed your eyes to sleep. Black was blindness. Black was the bottom of the sea. Black was the end of a tunnel. Black was when you died. It meant the end. It translated to the literal meaning of the conjunction _couldn't._  He despised that shade with every molecule of his being.

   Yet that was the color of his hair. Of his attire, black coat that covered a black shirt, he also wore black pants, with black lace up boots. The only not black things on him were Haruka's cream colored gloves and braided knit scarf. These were the exact clothes he wore as he stood on the corner of Onigiri Street and Ookami Avenue. There was a bench, but he never sat. Just stood in the snow. The people in this area of Tokyo were accustomed to him being there day after day in the winter, always at the same time. Always at 3:00p.m. after his classes ended for the day.

   Haruka's favorite color however, was green. Every shade of it. Even the gross, mucky, bogger shade like mucus. It was the color of newness. Green was the apple at the market. Green was the leaves of a tree. Green was grass. Green was a meadow. Green was what you think when you hear the word spring. Green was a fully grown frog taking its first leaps from a pond. It meant beginning. It translated to the literal meaning of the word  _can._

   When Haruka stood between Onigiri Street and Ookami Avenue he thought of everything associated with green. He thought of the color when the new people that just moved in and didn't know he was there everyday asked if he was an actor. They soon got used to his presence every autumm and winter throughout the whole seasons every year, everyday. It was a cycle.

  And now it was a different question, this one was asking for directions. And so he looks up into the person's eyes (he has to look up, seeing as they're half a head taller than him). And now he certainly thinks of a beginning, at his unknown first love's green, green eyes.

 

   Makoto is the word of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a nice little dump. I think so. Anyways, no dialogue haha. And a drabble. But yay anyways right? I should be writing a new multi-chapter fiction later.


End file.
